Min
Name: Min (Minimal) Race: Gnome Class: Warrior Professions: Jewelcrafter, Miner Age: 66 (approx. 25 human equivalent) Sex: Male Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Height: 3'5" Weight: 48 lbs. =Physical Description= Not wanting to attract attention to himself, Min has cultivated a look that allows him to blend easily into a crowd, prefering dark clothing and armor. In keeping with his penchant for anonymity, he has no identifying marks, and hides his scars under clothing. =Personality= For all his efforts to not stand out, Min is, quite possibly, the nicest gnome a person is likely to meet, usually defeating those very efforts. Often mistaken for naive, he is well aware that his good nature can be manipulated. Min sees this as more a fault of the manipulator than his own. He comes across as shy, even awkward, to people he doesn’t know well. Once he knows a person, however, he does anything he can to make them laugh. Min has only recently started carrying any kind of lethal weaponry. After the abduction of Bumble, a dear friend of his, and the Scourge attacks, he admitted that his shield and orbs were no longer enough to protect his loved ones. His disdain for harming others has led many to believe that Min is incapable of fighting…to put in nicely. On the contrary, he is a skilled warrior when wielding either sword or polearm. A voracious reader, Min can often be found somewhere quiet reading about anything from the voodoo practices of ancient trolls to the finer points of modern law practice. If it’s a book, he’ll get around to reading it…eventually. =History= Until about a year ago, Min was under the employ of a powerful mage. This mage, who Min never mentions by name, would send him on all manner of tasks. One in particular had him undercover as a clown in a traveling carnival in order to escort an informer from the Cult of the Damned, who was disguised as an illusionist, safely to Ironforge. Another had Min acting as an emissary to Darnassus to retrieve a minor noble under suspicion of murder. One such task had him collecting water samples from different locations in the Eastern Kingdoms. While at a small pool in Duskwood, Min was surprised by a gathering of people. Asking around, he learned there was to be an execution of a woman convicted of mass murder and spreading plague. Before he could learn much more, the gathering was attacked by cultists. It was in the chaos that Min first met the gnome rogue Starheart when she tried to protect him from the cultists’ plague gas by covering his face with a rag. Soon afterwards, Min left the mage’s employ in the hopes of a normal life with the gnome he had come to love. Without the aid of Starheart, Min would have died that very night. His time with the mage, with whom he shared a mental connection, damaged his mind. Unable to remember his past before working for the mage, Min continues trying to find anything that will help him. Recent History The "Death" of Min To satisfy the ransom demand for Starheart’s daughter Sparkle, Min faked his own death by setting his armor ablaze, and leaving behind his shield. Not one to sit back and work on his fishing (much to Starheart’s disappointment), Min appeared at the exchange in disguise. While Starheart fled with a still-bound Sparkle, Min fought the kidnapper, mortally wounding her in the struggle. Seeing it as a mercy, as well as ending a threat to his loved ones, Min delivered the killing blow. The guilt of having taken a life still haunts him. "Um...Is That a Regular Thing Around Here?" A night like any other in Stormwind Park...meaning loud, busy, and strange…sent Min and Starheart trying to uncover the fate a gnome girl. Of course, it was the little girl’s ghost that started the whole thing. Ghost in tow, the two headed for the girl’s home in Ironforge. Finding a lock that had been picked, marks on the floor, and some blood, it was decided the girl had been struck in her sleep and carried somewhere else. A thin trail of blood led to another home in Ironforge. Inside, Min and Starheart found barrels stacked against a wall on the second floor. While tapping them with his shield, the front of one fell off, revealing the body of the gnome girl. Min found one of the less inebriated Ironforge guards and, using an alias, told the guard the circumstances and where to find the body. The gnome girl’s ghost has not returned. It is Min’s hope that finding her remains brought her peace. ((More to come. Hope you enjoy.)) Category:Male CharactersCategory:Gnome CharactersCategory:GnomeCategory:Alliance CharactersCategory:Warrior CharactersCategory:WarriorCategory:Player CharactersCategory:MinCategory:Alliance Warrior CharactersCategory:Alliance